energon vampire
by anonymouswriter777
Summary: a simple patrol turns into an unusual encounter.


**ENERGON VAMPIRE**

_Another boring patrol._ That's what smokescreen was stuck with. Sure, it beat stacking energon cubes and cleaning ultra magnus's array of weapons, but it was still boring. Smokescreen have offered to help with reconstruction of cyberton, but bulkhead merely said "that's ok smokes, Jackie and I got it covered"

smokescreen did have to admit, he wasn't designed for construction work. But it still made it hard to find anything constructive to do since the war was over. He asked all around if anybody needed a hand, but the answer was always the same. He even dared to ask knockout if he needed an extra hand in the medbay.

Knockout just glared at him and said "and take the chance that you might pull some kind of childish prank, like STICKING MY INSTRUMENTS IN THE WALLS?! FORGET IT! GET OUT BEFORE I DECIDE YOU NEED A TUNE UP!"

_Touchy_, you pull one little prank and you never live it down. _Well so much for that._ When smokescreen ran out of bots to offer assistance to, he was left with one other bot, the only bot he dreaded having to get tasks assigned from.

His fears were soon realized when a dark presence loomed over him.

"so, don't have anything to do huh soldier?"

Smokescreen cringed at the deep voice and slowly turned to face the bot behind him.

"don't worry, I'm sure I can find something for u to do" ultra magnus grinned darkly.

_Scrap!_

Of all the bots, why did he get stuck with helping ultra magnus. The tasks ultra magnus gave him made him feel like a custodian bot, always cleaning, organizing, stacking! He'd rather take his chances with knockout.

At least the latest task he assigned him was patrol. Smokescreen practically jumped through the groundbridge. Anything to get away from ultra magnus!

Smokescreen continued driving through the ruins of an old cybertonian city, maneuvering around debris and wreckage. Smokescreen transformed and stood looking around before receiving a comm bleep.

"smokescreen here!"

"ultra magnus here, what do you have to report?"

"what do I have? Nothing, just a whole big lot of nothing, just a baron wasteland of nothing. Why am I scouting out here again?"

"your out there because despite the damage cybertron has suffered, there may still be traces of useful items or historical datapads, indicating records, pop census or even information indicating the fate of the locals who lived in this area. We need to know who to cross off the list of survivors. And if a cybertronian or two happened to return to cybertron since it's restoration, they will require a safe haven to live."

Smokescreen sighed, knowing maggs was right, but the way his patrol was looking, he wasn't going to find anything, let alone a living cybertronian.

"right… well that's all I got to report, I'll look around alittle bit more before returning to base."

"alright, magnus out!"

Smokescreen ended his transmission with magnus and let out another sigh. _Boooorrrrinng!_

**CLANK!**

Smokescreen stiffened at the sudden noise and activated his blasters, aiming them at the source of the sound. For a split second, smokescreen could swear he saw something move behind a building. He cautiously approached it and pressed himself against the wall. Taking a deep intake. he spun around the corner ready with his blasters to fight whatever was hiding. But what he saw surprised him.

Huddled in a fetal position, was a femme with a black and purple paintjob, she had scratches and scuff marks all over her frame. Despite her scrappy looking appearance, She was….. pretty.

Apparently smokescreen had scared her when he jumped around the building. She was cringing and terrified. Smokescreen sheepishly withdrew his blasters, worried that he might have scared her to the point of crying.

he crouches down in front of the femme and slowly reaches a servo out and gently places it on the femme's shoulder. "hay it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a good guy" smokescreen reassured her as he gave comforting pat to her shoulder.

The femme looked up at him shakingly with emerald green optics. _Green?_ He's never heard of a bot having green optics.

Upon seeing his lopsided smile, the femme quickly relaxed, feeling safe and protected around him.

"who are you?" the femme asked

"the names smokescreen, autobot eliteguards man at your service" smokescreen saluted proudly.

"smokescreen? Interesting name" the femme drawled. As if she was deep in thought.

"thanks, so whats your name" smokescreen questioned.

The femme snapped her face to look at him and seemed unsure at first but then replied "it's…um…..it's shadowfire…"

Smokescreen just smiled at the femme standing up "shadowfire huh? Now that's an interesting name" a comment which earned a small smile from the femme.

Suddenly there was a loud gurgling sound. Smokescreen was startled, wondering what that sound was but got his answer when he saw the femme holding her stomach with a nervous look. The femme looked up at him sheepishly and said "um… it's… been a while since I refueled…"

Smokescreen eyes widened. _How long has she been here by herself?_ He was about to offer her one of his energon cube rations when something weird happened.

Upon looking at her optic, he noticed them starting to glow and for some reason, he couldn't look away. Not only that, he couldn't move, his body just suddenly decided not to obey him. He also started to feel lightheaded and tired. Those optics just seemed to float in front of him, lulling him into a haze.

Then he felt a servo cup his face and those optic drew closer. The optics came closer till they were mere inch from his, then his lips were pulled into a kiss and his optics fell closed, melting into the kiss.

An arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to it's owners body in a strong embrace. He couldn't help but relax into it, feeling so tired and overwhelmed by the kiss. It felt… good.

He felt the others glossa press against his lips, requesting entrance. He complied, parting his lips, letting the others glossa in and explore every inch. He moaned through the kiss, loving the feeling the other bot was giving him. And the taste, it was sweet and addicting. He returned the kiss eagerly wanting to feel and taste more. The other bot deepened the kiss and pulled him deeper into the haze he was in, nipping his bottom lips and brushing their servo up and down his back seductively.

When the lips pulled away from his, he felt the servo on his cheek slide down his jaw and neck seductively to lay gently on his chest. While those lips trailed kisses down his jaw and neck. He let out a moan as he lolled he head back to give the other better access to his neck.

_Primus those lips!_ They ravished his neck, drawing moans from him and he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling. It was as if those lips knew how to make him writhe. They licked, nipped and kissed his neck cables in a way that made him want more. Primus he didn't want them to stop, he wanted this feeling to last forever.

Then he felt a sudden sharp pain. sharp dentas sunk into his neck cables as he let out a gasp, then after a few second, then pain was replaced with an odd feeling, like… something was being drawn out of him through his neck, it didn't hurt, it just made him feel… strange. He began to relax, letting out a content moan as the sensation overtook him. The servo that was laying on his chest moved to wrap around his lower back, holding him tighter and pressing him to the other body.

Though despite how weak he was starting to feel, he didn't seem to care. It all felt… wonderful. Even the sudden pain and the draining feeling felt good and he didn't want it to stop. He could stay like this forever if he could.

After what felt like eternity, smokescreen was overtaken by a wave of dizziness and he could no longer stand. His knees buckled under him and he body went limp in the other bots arms. He felt himself being lowered and arms holding him to their owner's chest as he fell into a blissful sleep.

She couldn't control herself as hunger overtook her logic. Holding smokescreen in her arms as she lulled him into a haze so he couldn't fight back. The femme took extra care to make it as painless for him as possible, kissing and caressing him seductively to make him relaxed and oblivious to what she intended to do.

When she finally had him deep enough into her spell, she took that moment to feed, gently sinking her fangs into his neck and drawing out his energon. He gave a loud gasp but relaxed when she started drinking. _he's moaning? Primus, I must be that good._ She though as she continued feeding. Then smokescreen starting to go limp as his knees buckled under him. shadowfire decided that she had taken enough, any more and he'd go offline.

She laid him down on the ground and held him to her chest. As she looked over his features, she couldn't help but notice that he looked… well handsome. Watching him recharge, she considered her situation. She needed energon, and well… there wasn't exactly an abundance of bots to feed from. Watching the rise and fall of his chest, she perked at the thought_. I could use a donor…_

And with that she made up her mind and began dragging the unconscious smokescreen back to her lair underground. Being mindful to avoid open areas. Don't want to attract attention to herself in case there were other bots, bots that may come looking for him.


End file.
